


Memories

by mchoule



Series: 25 Days Before Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Slash, Winter, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heart of the winter, there's love and family, and this is all they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered the 25 days "Oh Christmas Tree" Challenge on NGF forum, and I really wanted to participate. This is day one, with James Sirius Potter and the gingerbread prompt.

People often think that my favorite season is the Quidditch season. Don't give me wrong, Quidditch is awesome, and I am one of the best players at Hogwarts. I even considered a career of playing professionally. Quidditch season is definitely a close second favourite.

For me, the best season of all is the winter. I have that distinct memory of winter. In the winter, Al, Lil, mom, dad and me, we would go out in the snow. We would do the biggest snowman we could. Mom would bewitch him so he could participate to the most epic snowball fight. We would go back inside cold and exhausted, and we would all snuggle on the couch with a fluffy blanket in front of the fire. And mom would do a killer gingerbread-flavoured hot chocolate for us.

Mmmm. I am just thinking about it right now and my mouth salivates.

Maybe I should go ask the House-Elves to make one to me?

Nah, he won't be as good anyway, and—

Shit! I'm freakin' late for my date. He is so going to kill me. We've been together long enough that I know just how much Scorpius Malfoy hates waiting.

I almost hit my cousin Rosie as I get out of the Common Room.

Of course, he is already at the Requirement Room when I arrive, and I feel extra guilty because he is so damn cute all wrapped up in a fluffy blanket in front of a fire with a fuming cup in his hands.

The spicy scent of gingerbread and chocolate just flows to my nostril, and I smile.

He hands me a cup, and I snuggles against him.

"Mmm. Delicious, and I reckon it's just as good as my mom's."

"It's because it is your mother's recipe. I owled her aft—"

I kiss him because he won't shut up now, and really, because I can't live one more minute without kissing him.

END.


End file.
